


On his knees

by whylime



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Face-Fucking, Fluffy, Good Boy, M/M, Smut, aftercare if you squint, blowjob, not another powerpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whylime/pseuds/whylime
Summary: A list of things that are true:Henry is a real-life prince.Alex is the FSOTUS.The sun is a star.Empire is the best Star Wars film.Alex loves sucking cock.





	On his knees

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this damn book so much.

_A list of things that are true:_

_Henry is a real-life prince._  
Alex is the FSOTUS.  
The sun is a star.  
Empire is the best Star Wars film.  
Alex loves sucking cock. 

Giggles erupt from the two boys’ lips as they run together down the hall, hand in hand, toward Alex’s bedroom. 

What they’re doing is sinful, disrespectful — Alex is surely going to get reprimanded for it later. 

There’s a whole party going on in another part of the White House tonight. Dignified guests from all over the world are gathered in a room not far from where Alex and Henry are now. Discussing important matters. Looking around for the two men, wondering where they disappeared to. Probably assuming the worst, considering their sex scandal.

Their assumptions would be correct. And Alex couldn’t care less, because he hasn’t seen his boyfriend in a whole month. And now Henry is here for a whole week.

When they reach Alex’s door, Henry locks their lips and roughly pushes him against the wooden surface. His tongue licks all over inside Alex’s mouth. They should really move to somewhere that isn’t an open hallway, Alex thinks.

He can picture his mom’s PowerPoint slide now: _WHY YOU SHOULDN’T DRY HUMP YOUR BOYFRIEND OUT IN THE OPEN, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOUR BOYFRIEND IS THE PRINCE OF ENGLAND._

There are so many benefits to moving this make-out session somewhere more private, Alex thinks. Benefits he’d like to explore right now, instead of listing them off in his head.

He keeps kissing Henry back, but reaches behind himself to turn the doorknob. Henry grunts approvingly before tightening his arms around Alex’s waist and ushering them both inside.

Alex pulls away to look at Henry. “Hi.”

“Hello,” Henry says breathlessly. Now he’s the one reaching behind himself to lock the door.

Henry pulls Alex in for a searing kiss and moves them to sit on the couch. The room is bathed in soft light from Alex’s bedside lamp, and Alex feels drunk on the feeling of Henry’s fingers running through his hair. It somehow calms him down and riles him up at the exact same time, and the combination of feeling is mystifying, makes Alex dizzy.

Henry seems to be in a dominant mood, from the way he’s kissing like he’s trying to take something, from the way he keeps clawing at the waistband of Alex’s chinos, and pushing their crotches together to grind deliciously back and forth. So forceful.

Alex thinks back to a dream he had recently. One of those dreams that come from having a long-distance boyfriend with a cock as beautiful as Henry’s. It made Alex wake up in a sweat, achingly hard and unable to think. He had reached for his phone and called Henry immediately. 

As Henry kisses and licks and bites down his neck, Alex can’t help but shudder as he recalls that dream in the midst of Henry’s dominant actions. 

“Baby…”

“Hmm?” Henry whispers as he unbuttons the first couple of buttons on Alex’s shirt, dipping his head to lathe his tongue over his nipple. 

“Do you remember that dream I had, when I called you and I...”

Alex lets his voice drift off. Henry looks up at him like he knows exactly what he’s talking about. 

“That’s what you’re thinking about right now, huh?” Henry smirks, looking down at the sizable tent in Alex’s pants.

“Can I?”

Alex looks at Henry demurely as he goes to kneel in front of Henry, hands on either of the blond’s knees.

Henry just winks at him and cups Alex’s face in his hands, thumbs brushing his cheekbones. Alex lowers his head in his boyfriend’s hands to look up at him dramatically, eyes widening and long eyelashes hitting below his brow bone. 

Alex wants to watch Henry lose his mind just like this.

Henry lets out another groan as Alex starts to palm him through his pants. Henry must be impatient, because he stands up and removes both his pants and underwear. His large cock swings heavily right in front of Alex’s face as he removes his shirt as well, tossing his clothing across the room. 

Alex just continues to look up at him, hands now placed in his lap, awaiting further instruction.

Henry pauses and furrows his brow, like he’s unsure what to do now. Alex resists the urge to laugh, instead choosing to give the older boy a hint by reaching up and removing his shirt. Henry nods like he likes the direction Alex is going, and quickly takes charge of the situation again.

“Take off your pants, Alex.” 

Alex complies. I mean, who is he to deny the Prince?

Soon they’re back to their original positions, Henry sitting down with knees spread and Alex kneeling in front of him, Alex starts to feel something rush through his veins. Something about being at Henry’s mercy. Something about seeing Henry’s flushed pink cock so close to his face, dripping and rock hard, and knowing it’s going to be down his throat any second from now. 

He dreamed about this feeling, dreamed about what it would feel like to submit to Henry fully. Right now he’s living it. He is on his knees and he is so, so willing to be used.

The anticipation is just about to get to him when Henry reaches to thread his fingers in Alex’s curls, bringing his face forward until his plush, slightly open lips are brushing his swollen, glistening head. 

Alex dips his tongue out to run along his lower lip, grazing the crown. Henry stares and licks his own lips in response.

“Mmm, Alex. I wanna see you kiss the head, okay?” Something about the tone of Henry’s voice makes his head swim, his skin tingle. Alex has no choice but to obey. He leaves a wet, open mouthed kiss right on top of the head of Henry’s cock. He darts his tongue out cheekily and presses it into his dripping slit.

Henry chuckles darkly. “Good boy.”

Alex’s eyes flutter in the sheer pleasure that Henry’s words bring, causing a pool of heat to flood in his stomach. Alex kisses just below the tip of Henry’s cock again, pressing in and remaining there until he’s given further instruction. 

Henry smiles and grabs his cock in one hand, Alex’s cheek in the other.

“Open wide, sweetie.” In any other context Alex would laugh at Henry’s use of that word. It sounds so wrong, given that Alex has recently taken to using that word to fondly mock Henry. Something about Henry using it now makes Alex’s skin start to heat up even more than it was before.

Once again, Alex has no choice but to obey.

He opens his mouth as Henry slowly pushes his cock onto the wet, hot heat of Alex’s tongue. He rubs the head back and forth along his tongue, watching as spit starts to collect on the muscle. He takes his cock and rubs it along Alex’s cheek, smearing the spit along his skin before placing the head back on his tongue. 

Alex might pass out. The head of Henry’s cock is throbbing, begging for attention.

“I want you to tap my thigh three times if you need me to stop, okay?” Henry’s smirk disappears as he suddenly looks at Alex with intent. Alex nods. He wants this so, so bad, he can hardly stand it.

With his hands on the back of his head, guiding him forward, Henry begins to slowly insert his cock further into Alex’s mouth. He stops for a quick second to rub his cock along the roof of Alex’s mouth, enjoying the naughty view. He resumes his plunge into Alex’s mouth until he’s almost all the way in, stopping before he goes all the way down Alex’s throat.

Alex gags lightly and begins sucking, moaning around Henry’s large cock. His eyes start to water, but he keeps them trained on Henry, trying to plead with him to continue. Alex wants Henry to fuck his face so bad, he might actually die if he doesn’t do it right now. Henry runs his thumb along Alex’s cheek before closing his fingers and pulling Alex’s head off until his cock is on his tongue again. Then he brings Alex forward, lips suckling and eyes impossibly wide.

After a few experimental thrusts, Henry begins giving Alex exactly what he wants.

Hands clasped tightly in the boy’s hair, Henry pushes Alex’s head up and down on his cock. Alex just lets it happen, lets Henry take control of his movements. The only thing Alex is in control of here is sucking, and he is enthusiastically showing Henry what a good job he can do in that department.

Henry bucks into Alex’s mouth, and the brunette can’t help but hum around it. There’s just this sweet, satisfying, all-consuming feeling that comes with having a slick hard cock shoved in and out of your throat. Alex has sucked Henry off enough times to know how to deep throat, and he is pleased he’s still able to avoid triggering his gag reflex when he doesn’t have control over his head’s movements.

After a few minutes of Alex sucking hard and swirling his tongue around, spit and precum are rolling down his chin and Henry’s balls. Alex feels Henry pull him off his cock for a moment, and Alex looks up at him confused. Henry says nothing, just looks down at Alex and pushes his head down further, until his mouth is against one of Henry’s balls and his breath is hitting the sensitive skin. Henry raises his eyebrow at the desperate looking boy kneeling before him.

Opening his mouth wide to allow Henry to push it in, Alex closes his lips and sucks greedily on the ball in his mouth, coating it with even more spit and drool. Henry hums and then pulls Alex off and positions his cock back in front of the boy’s lips. Alex gets back to business.

At this point, Alex can’t even think. He can’t come up with any coherent thought at all that isn’t about Henry’s hands on the back of his head, the moans coming out of him as he envelops his cock in Alex’s tight wet throat over and over and over again. Alex is pleasing him, and that’s all that matters. He wants to be a good boy.

Henry’s moans turn into whimpers, and then, without warning, Alex feels Henry release down his throat. Henry pulls Alex slightly off, to where the head is back resting on Alex’s tongue. Henry looks down at him in wonder as Alex closes his lips around the head and hums as he accepts everything Henry pulses onto his tongue. He suckles around the head until the oversensitivity gets to be too much and Henry is yanking Alex away. 

Alex continues to look up at Henry with his mouth closed. He feels like he could actually get drunk from Henry’s sharp taste sitting on his tongue, flooding his senses with heady pleasure. 

Henry moves a finger down to tilt Alex’s cheek up. “Come up here, and let me see it.”

Alex obediently crawls onto Henry’s lap, straddling him, and opens his mouth to reveal the white substance pooled on his tongue. Henry hums, pleased, taking the boy’s neglected cock in his hands. Alex’s cock is dripping after getting face fucked, so Henry runs his hand over the head and uses the substance to stroke him. Within seconds, Alex is fucking into Henry’s hand, still holding Henry’s cum on the tip of his tongue. After a few shallow pumps, Alex feels the blond’s finger on his chin, tilting his head back and urging him to swallow. He swallows the rest of Henry and cums, body shaking as he pumps into the tight fist and shoots white hot streaks onto Henry’s chest. 

He breathes heavily above Henry, head feeling light and suspended into another dimension, while the older boy reaches over to grab some kleenex from the side table. Their foreheads meet, and he wipes Alex’s mouth and chin before cleaning off his own chest. Tossing the kleenex to the floor to worry about later, he brings Alex to rest against his chest. His fingers run soothingly through his hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Alex nestles into Henry’s neck and tries to steady his breaths.

When Alex comes down from his high, he looks up at Henry and grins so wide that the older boy actually starts laughing. They both know how much Alex enjoyed that. 

It’s going to be a fun week.


End file.
